


A Little Princess

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: D/s undertones, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, Prokopinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: "You dreamed it for me?" Running his fingers along glittery wrapping paper, Proko shot K a sidelong glance, saying, "If it's another sex toy--""Enough is never enough when it comes to sex toys," was K's defense.





	

"Got something for you."

 

That could be a wondrous thing, or a terrible, _terrible_ thing.

 

Proko wasn't sure which possibility he liked more, and he snuggled deeper into Kavinsky's chest, both of them sprawled out on the sofa, chest to chest beneath a mass of blankets, the TV blaring some oversexed rap video that neither of them were paying much attention to.

 

When it was clear that Proko was interested, K reached beneath the couch to pull out a parcel wrapped in glittering purple tissue paper, and he promptly pressed it into Proko's hands.

 

"You dreamed it for me?" _Wondrous or terrible_. It was a risk Proko was willing to take, turning onto his side and pressing his fingers to glitter, he shot K a sidelong glance, saying, "If it's another sex toy--"  


"Enough is never enough when it comes to sex toys," was K's defense.

 

It was as sound as any, Proko supposed, and with a roll of frosty eyes, he tore through the layers of tissue paper to the large circle at the heart of the mass.

 

It was pale pink, made of soft, buttery leather and studded with rhinestones. Opposite the buckle was a D-ring large enough to fit a leash through. Hanging from it was a tag, heart-shaped, which read _Daddy's Little Princess_.

 

It was _a collar_ , it was thoroughly demeaning, and Proko pressed it back into K's hands, pleading, "Put it on me."

**Author's Note:**

> Because collaring oneself isn't really acceptable. I've collared myself, of course, but as I haven't a partner to put it on for me...
> 
> Anyway, I've been thinking about collars and kink a lot lately, and prokopinsky is definitely the best ship to experiment with when it comes to such things, given I doubt Ronan would accept being collared. And pynch is vanilla as fuck, so that'd never happen that way. Bluesey, perhaps. Blue is fearless, after all. She'd prob'ly collar Gansey the second he consented :)
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
